Te tengo a ti
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu. Un Romance de verano que jamas se olvida ni desaparece.


Hola a tods!

Bueno, hoy es mi cumple y publico este fic para saber que han valido la pena mis 14 años, me alegra estar escribiendo yaoi en el momento en que cumplo años...

Espero que este humilde fic sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten.

_**Te tengo a ti.**_

_Sasuke povs._

El verano siempre me pareció una época un poco insoportable:

El calor, el sol, nada que hacer… La inmensa casa de verano en california de nuestra familia, simplemente: Aburrido.

Este verano me he propuesto no hacer nada_, (Que difícil, ¿Verdad?),_ simplemente estoy aferrándome a lo infeliz que se va a ser.

La escuela acabo hace un mes y justo ese día mi novio, ¿O ex?, Naruto, me dijo que se iba a Europa…

Espero hasta el final para cortar conmigo, una de esas circunstancias en las que ya no se puede decir un "No, no puedes hacerme esto", porque la decisión ya está tomada y ni siquiera te incluye a ti, no.

Eso me dolió bastante.

Me duele mucho aun.

Creo que si lo quería.

Y digo creo porque igual nunca pude entender ese muro que siempre estaba ahí, entre nosotros:

Nunca acabas de conocer a la persona frente a ti, de igual forma ella puede decidir hasta donde la puedes conocer.

Eso era horrible.

¿Me rindo?: Yo creo que prefiero un "Lo dejo por la paz"

El amor apesta.

No soy exigente en eso, pero, simplemente siento un vacío.

Y heme aquí, en la casa de verano de mi familia sin nada que hacer, viendo MTV mientras bebo café e intento comprender porque algunos pueden encontrar lo que los hace felices y yo no.

Tengo solo 14 años y me siento triste, definitivamente triste: Quien fue alguna vez mi mejor amigo y mi novio se había mudado a otro país…

Yo siempre le decía que no me importaba si algún día terminábamos… Pero claro que me importaba…

Pero simplemente no puedo seguir pensando en eso ya que en este momento entras a la sala y te sientas a un lado mío.

-Hola, Sasuke-Saludas con despreocupación y fijas tu mirada en la televisión.

Sin mírate, contesto con un simple "Hola, Itachi".

-¿Por qué tan triste?-Me preguntas al poco rato, al menos tú lo notaste.

Pienso en una respuesta que sea la comprensible para un problema simple pero al no encontrarla simplemente le doy un trago al café y finjo que no preguntaste nada, me miras raro y preguntas:

-¿Naruto?

Me quedo helado.

Definitivamente, me conoces bastante bien.

-… Ajá.-Reitero mientras subo más el volumen a la televisión y finjo que no me importaba el tema y que no estoy sorprendido de que tú me encararas con la verdad.

Subí el volumen porque siento que no puedo calmar mi respiración y mi corazón, no porque quisiera que te callaras callara. Pero él lo entendió como eso y fijo distraídamente la mirada al televisor.

-Itachi, ¿Tú tienes novio?- Te pregunto.

Me muero si contestas "sí", no porque me gustaras, sino porque sentiría celos de que tú pudieras ser feliz con alguien que igual te amara, te necesitara y demás…

Casi con todos estos pensamientos no pude lograr a escucha el "No…" que respondiste.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto como un niño pequeño.

-Por dios, Sasuke, yo que sé…-Me respondes sin mucha atención en mí.

Asiento fingiendo no ponerme feliz con aquella noticia.

-Buenas noches…-Te digo mecánicamente mientras me levanto del amplio sofá y enredo los audífonos alrededor de mi iPod.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y cierro la puerta después de entrar.

¿Qué tal si hay una puerta que se abre en mis narices, me invita a pasar y esa puerta tiene tu nombre en ella?

¿Una tercera opción?

¿Es probable?... ¿¡Que estoy pensando!

Me pongo los audífonos y prendo el aparato.

No sé si este bien escuchar música a todo volumen para dormir, pero definitivamente es perfecta para despejar la mente.

Siento mi propio miedo a que la tercera opción sea la última y la única después de todo.

Mareándome a mí mismo con el ruido ensordecedor de los audífonos y las preguntas bombardeándome sin cesar, me quede dormido al poco rato.

-Sasuke…-Escucho mi nombre ser pronunciado escaleras abajo por mi madre, siento la luz sobre mis parpados cerrados, ya desperté pero no quiero moverme, es sábado y sé que mi madre quiere que haga algún absurdo deber.

-Sasuke…-Ahora eres tú, mi hermano mayor, quien insiste en despertarme. Gemí y me gire, poniéndome boca abajo y cubriéndome con las sabanas.

-Levántate…-Me ordenaste mientras me movías por un hombro.

-No quiero…-Hice un puchero y me puse la almohada sobre la nuca.

Te ríes. ¿Qué carajo haces?

-¡Despierta!-Exclamas mientras saltas sobre mí, poniéndote a horcajadas sobre mi trasero.

-Quítate, pesas.-Me quejo, obviamente fingiendo eso, y tú te tumbas a mi lado, alzo levemente la almohada del lado derecho y descubro tu rostro a centímetros del mío.

-Bu-Murmuras y soplas en mi cara.

-¡Itachi! Mmmm… Déjame dormir.-Te digo mientras me pongo boca arriba y me cubro la cara con la almohada.

Doy un respingo al sentir un dedo tuyo picándome el costado, escucho tu risa al ver mi reacción.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto sorprendido quitándome la almohada.

-Te obligo a levantarte.-Me explicas y, ahora con ambas manos, me haces cosquillas a los costados.

Me muevo inquieto y no logro contener la risa.

-¡Ya!…Itachi…-Consigo decir entre risas. Te ríes conmigo al ver mi ataque en carcajadas y rodamos prácticamente por la cama hasta caer al suelo.

-Me gusta que hagas eso-Me dices mientras te incorporas y me revuelves el cabello para después salir de la habitación.

-No te vuelvas a dormir-Recalcas mientras te ríes levemente y bajas por las escaleras.

Definitivamente ya no tengo sueño, siento un hormigueo en el estómago que no me deja permanecer quieto.

Me paso las manos por el cabello y bajo las escaleras aun estando en camiseta y short.

-Buenos días, mamá-Saludo a mi madre mientras deposito un beso en su mejilla y me siento en la mesa.

-Hola, amor…-Saluda alegre mi madre y me sonríe mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo.

Desayunamos en silencio y de pronto escucho:

-¿Aun estas triste?-Pregunto mi madre con cara preocupada.

Siento como se apagaba de nuevo mi actitud al recordar y el cereal que hace poco disfrutaba ya perdía todo el sabor.

Baje la mirada y mi madre me toma la mano.

-No te deprimas, cariño. Mejor ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle a tu hermano a lavar el auto?-Me sonríe.

_¿Eso en que ayudaría?,_ pienso mientras me levanto de la silla.

Sin replica, salgo de la casa y te encuentro descalzo, con el pantalón doblado arriba de los tobillos, sin camisa y llenando de agua una cubeta. Estas de espaldas mío así que me digo ¿Por qué no?

Me acerco sin hacer ruido a ti y te abrazo por detrás mientras grito _"¡Hola!"_

Das un salto y te salpicas con agua el agua accidentalmente, me rio en voz baja.

-Sasuke, no hagas eso-Te quejas mientras desenredas mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura.

-Te asuste-Te digo con burla.

Te quedas en silencio y de pronto siento simple humedad, me tiraste de lleno una cubeta de agua me quedo inmóvil, pasmado.

-Y eso es muy divertido.-Me dices sonriendo, conteniendo la risa ante la cara que pongo cuando siento que de mi cabello escurre el jabón para autos.

-Me mojaste-Reitero sin poder creerlo.

-¿No, en serio?-Te burlas y me avientas una esponja húmeda a la cara.

-Anda, ayúdame.-Me dices. Me quito la camisa, que ya está empapada, y me dispongo a "ayudarte".

- Itachi…-Llamo y tú te volteas solo para descubrir que tengo la manguera entre mis manos

Al ver cómo me miras divertido, sonrió y abro a todo lo que da la llave dándote de lleno en todo el cuerpo mientras tú te cubres inútilmente con los brazos.

Cierro la llave y camino hacia ti.

De pronto veo tu sonrisa y todo tu cuerpo mojado, el pantalón ya casi se te cae por lo húmedo que estaba y tú sostienes una cubeta llena de agua. Sonrió y siento como palpita cada vez más rápido mi corazón, ¿Por qué?

-Baja la manguera…-Me dices mientras amenazas con mojarme. Sigo el juego:

-Baja la cubeta-Te digo con una sonrisa. Te encoges de hombros y asientes.

-Al mismo tiempo-Me dices, me quedo en silencio al igual que tú y todo se reduce a risas cuando tú me lanzas el agua y yo abro la manguera.

Aprovechas y me arrebatas la manguera de las manos, aun riendo, me escondo detrás del auto y al no oír nada, me levanto y de pronto un chorro me da de lleno en la nuca, te ríes igual que yo y comenzamos a mojarnos y a correr por todo el jardín.

Así duramos por más de media hora. Mojándonos y jugando como niños bajo el sol, a pesar de tener 14 y 17 años.

-Mamá va a matarnos-Grito de pronto y me vuelvo a reír al ver como nuestras ropas están empapadas y el jardín parece un pequeño lago. Te ríes conmigo y luego de dejar la manguera en el suelo te encoges de hombros, te recuestas en el pasto mojado te pasas los brazos detrás de la nuca y me dices como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo:

-Tomemos el sol.

Me rio ante tu idea. Alzo la vista y observo como el sol está prácticamente sobre nosotros, ¿Y cómo no?, si estábamos en california, en verano y era la 1 de la tarde.

Miro como la luz me da un poco más de ánimo y asiento con la nuca.

-Tienes razón, que mejor forma para secarse-Te digo con sarcasmo y me lanzo sobre ti, tú te ríes mientras me sujetas las manos giras y te pones a gatas sobre mí mientras presionas mis muñecas contra el césped.

Nos miramos sonriendo.

¿Hace cuando que no nos reíamos tanto?

Cuando las risas cesan y solo jadeamos entrecortadamente, me miras a los ojos y me sonríes:

-Sasuke-Pronuncias mi nombre.

Esta situación es bastante extraña…

Te miro y siento el calor de tu piel por sobre el calor del sol que nos da de lleno en el cuerpo.

El césped esta húmedo igual que nuestros cuerpos, que piden un poco de… ¿De qué?

-Itachi.-Reacciono y te miro.

¿Deberíamos dejar que nuestros cuerpos se degusten con lo que desean?

Lo medito durante un segundo pero de pronto siento tus labios sobre los míos y mis ojos se abren como platos, mis pupilas se dilatan de placer y mi boca gime cuando tú introduces su lengua en ella. Definitivamente era un "si".

¿Estamos haciendo mucho ruido?

Sinceramente no lo sé y no me importa.

Tal vez oír música a todo volumen me dejo sordo, o tal vez mis gemidos me aturden tanto como tus dientes en mis labios.

Siento como nuestras respiraciones chocan entre nuestros rostros y como la humedad se esparce por mi pecho…

Pero, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Somos hermanos, me digo y me tenso inesperadamente. Igual tú te apartas de mi boca y te levantas, confundido.

Me cuesta tiempo reaccionar y abrir los ojos.

Te miro y tú me miras.

He aquí la única puerta abierta ante mis narices:

Un hermano y otro hermano. Se aman, piensan entregarse el uno al otro y ser felices.

Me agrada mucho, mucho, esa opción, pero aun dudo...

-Itachi-Te llamo pero no obtengo respuesta, solo me miras.

Me levanto y quedo de frente a frente contigo.

Niegas con la cabeza y te pones un dedo sobre los labios indicando que no hablara. Entiendo por qué:

Nuestra madre esta justamente ahora saliendo al jardín.

-¡Dios mío!, ¿porque tiraron tanta agua?- Exclama ella al ver todo el lago en el que hemos convertido el patio.

Sonríes y te encoges de hombros.

-Hacía calor…-Dices y me miras de reojo e igual sonrío.

-Sí, mamá, además, el auto está limpio…-Reitero.

-Bueno, eso es cierto…- Nuestra madre suspira con gesto pensativo y se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno… En fin, entren ya-Dice mamá y tú y yo asentimos con un poco de nerviosismo.

Creo que no está bien hacer esto… Seria horrible ocultarlo… Pero…

-Sasuke…-Escucho mi nombre ser pronunciado por ti después de que nuestra madre se metiera a la casa. Me vuelvo hacia ti y te encuentro mirándome seriamente.

Examinas mi expresión y me sonríes al ver como yo lo hago igualmente.

¿Sera tan sencillo?

-Vamos-Me dices mientras guardas la cubeta y la manguera.

Me avientas la ropa húmeda, la atrapo y sonrió un poco decepcionado mientras asiento con la nuca y camino.

-Alto, se van a bañar, están todos mojados… Vístanse-Nos dice nuestra madre autoritariamente y yo te miro.

Era cierto, solo teníamos la ropa interior y estábamos mojados de pies a cabeza.

-Está bien, mamá-Dices mientras entras a la casa.

Esto es un poco incómodo…

En primer lugar:

Yo me sentía aliviado y a la vez preocupado por el beso.

-Ven…-Me dices y me jalas de la mano escaleras arriba.

Entras como una exhalación al baño junto conmigo.

-¿Crees que está bien hacer esto?-Te pregunto con miedo mientras tú te acercas a mí y me sujetas por detrás de la nuca, apoyas tu otra mano en mi cintura y acorralas mi cuerpo contra la pared.

-¿Tu lo crees?-Me preguntas mirándome atentamente, bajo la mirada y me sonrojo.

-N-No lo sé… -Respondo en un murmullo.

-Sí, si lo crees…-Reiteras.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo lo creo?-Te pregunto.

-Porque eres mi hermano y porque sentiste lo mismo que yo, Sasuke…-Me contestas mientras te acercas a mí y me miras a los ojos. Siento un hormigueo en el estómago, parecido a las cosquillas que me hacías esta mañana, y siento como tus dedos alzan mi mentón y acercas nuestros rostros.

-Somos hermanos.-Me dices, afirmas eso, y me besas.

Aunque estemos húmedos y helados, siento como si estuviéramos bajo el rayo del sol y este me quemara la piel, igual que tus labios en mi boca. Tus me cargas por debajo de los muslos, apoyándome contra la pared, y yo me quedo inmóvil y aturdido, siguiendo atónito ante lo que hacíamos…

Separas nuestros rostros al notarlo y rozas mis labios con los tuyos al igual que nuestras narices ya se tocan.

Reacciono y me doy cuenta de que me gustaba ese beso…

-Somos hermanos…-Reitero yo, aturdido, y te sonrió mientras te paso los brazos alrededor del cuello y te beso lentamente.

De nuevo tengo cierto temor de lo que estamos haciendo, el cual se desvanece rápidamente al escucharte decir:

-Te amo- Me besas el cuello y aflojas el agarre, bajándome de nuevo al suelo, aunque yo aún no lo siento bajo mis pies por lo aturdido que me dejaron las dos bellas palabras…

Me miras a los ojos y repites lentamente las palabras, reacciono con un ardor en mis mejillas y me acerco a ti.

-También te amo.-Contesto sin dudar y te rodeo el cuello con los brazos, poniéndome de puntillas sobre el húmedo piso.

Me pongo un dedo sobre los labios y te miro traviesamente, sonríes y me das un beso en la frente.

-Hay que salir de aquí-Me dices con malicia mientras abres de nuevo la puerta del baño…

-Pero, ¿Y la ducha?- Reitero yo, confundido.

-Ya te daré una en otro lugar…-Susurras en mi oído, trago saliva y asiento con la cabeza.

Me siento afortunado… Siento que ya encontré lo que me hace feliz, definitivamente sí.

Antes de que bajemos las escaleras te beso fugazmente y siento que apenas comienza el verano con ese delicado y apasionado roce.

Me imagino, extasiado, todo lo que promete estar contigo aquí:

Siento el agua salada de la playa en nuestras bocas unidas, el sol derritiéndome los labios al igual que tu saliva, el agua fría del lago al lado de la casa y tu piel contra la mía.

Tu boca robándome el aire y volviendo a devolvérmelo en un suspiro de vida y muerte.

Nos separamos y nos miramos asombrados de que la persona que estábamos buscando siempre estuviera a nuestro lado…

-Me siento extraño…-Admito mientras tu alzas mi rostro por el mentón y rozas tiernamente tus labios contra mi nariz.

-Te prometo que dejaras de sentirte así…-Me dices y me abrazas fuertemente, para después bajar las escaleras hasta la sala.

No sé qué pensar, siento como si fuera a despertar de un hermoso y bizarro sueño.

-Mamá, volvemos en un rato…-Anuncias a voces, pasándome un brazo alrededor de los hombros y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-De acuerdo, cariño…-Responde nuestra madre desde la habitación.

Me sonríes y me das un beso fugaz en los labios.

Siento que ya no necesito, ya no quiero, nada más que estar contigo.

Ni siquiera nos detenemos a ir por ropa.

-¿No deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa?

-No te servirá de mucho…-Gimes en mi oído. Siento que se me colorean las mejillas mientras desvió la mirada.

Solo llevábamos la ropa interior húmeda, pienso bien en eso pero de pronto tus labios me besan y solo pienso: _Pues a la mierda, ¿Qué importa la ropa?_

_Es verano_. Vaya, nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de saber eso…

Salimos de la casa y caminamos por la acera, aun mojados y descalzos.

-Te amo…-Murmuras contra mi oído y, poniéndote tras de mí, me rodeas la cintura con los brazos y me besas la nuca tiernamente.

-Yo también, amor…-Respondo con cierta timidez mientras siento tu cabellos mojado tocarme los hombros desnudos.

Estamos en california, no era difícil llegar a la playa, así que caminamos camino abajo hasta llegar al mar.

Como una exhalación, apreso tu boca contra la mía y nos besamos intensamente sin importarnos estar obstruyendo el paso peatonal y demás, siento tu lengua encajar perfectamente en cada rincón de mi boca, siento que todo me da vueltas y tengo que alejarme para no caer al suelo, sofocado, me miras confundido y después de verme jadeando y con las rodillas temblando te ríes y me pasas un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

Me compras un helado y yo comienzo a comérmelo como un niño pequeño mientras tu me miras con expresión picara y me besas la nuca, las orejas y el cuello.

Si estoy haciendo lo que nunca creí posible hacer, ¿Por qué no?, me digo.

-Prueba-Te digo con una sonrisa, levantas el rostro y yo te lo embarro un poco en la cara, comenzamos a reír, mientras yo con mi lengua limpio el helado de tu piel, saboreando gustosamente el sabor a vainilla y a ti, convirtiéndolo en una excusa perfecta para que nos besáramos de nuevo y el helado se derritiera entre boca y boca, lengua y lengua.

Caminamos sobre la arena y cuando estuvimos parados en la orilla de un pequeño muelle de madera miro el agua cristalina y de pronto me acuerdo de algo:

-Itachi, no sé nadar…

Nunca me habían gustado mucho el mar y el verano, claro a excepción de esta vez, pero no le tome mucha importancia a aprender a nadar antes.

Te ríes y me miras a los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero me ofendes, Sasuke, ¿De verdad crees que dejaría que te ahogues?

-No, pero…-Murmuro mientras me apego más a ti y retrocedo levemente.

-No pienso separarme de ti, Sasuke-Me dices con lujuria y me pasas un brazo por la cintura, jalándome a la orilla.

Yo intento inútilmente retroceder, pero al no poder, uso como único chantaje las palabras:

-¿Ya te había dicho que te quiero mucho, hermano…?

-Puedes empezar…- Contestas con una sonrisa y me empujas, el suelo se acaba por debajo de mis pies, grito y caigo al mar.

Miro, estando debajo del agua, todo el azul y el roce del sol entrando apenas por el agua, observo la superficie seguido de un millar de burbujas, te lanzabas al agua y ahora ambos estábamos bajo el agua.

Me sonríes y yo lo hago igual.

De nuestras bocas salían pequeñas burbujas y todo se ve tan irreal bajo el agua que olvido todo:

Mi nombre, mi edad, nuestros lazos, incluso olvido que no sé nadar y que podría ahogarme.

¿Por qué? Porque tu estas aquí.

Nadas bajo de mí y de pronto me alzas a la superficie, ahora me encuentro sentado en tus hombros, con una pierna a cada lado de tu nuca.

Me rio sin saber porque y siento que me muerdes suavemente la pantorrilla.

-Itachi-Me quejo con una risita.

Me bajas de tus hombros, pasas tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me sostienes junto a ti…

Te miro y siento como todo encandila, el sol se apoya en tus labios directamente y me pide que los acaricie con los míos.

Me acerco a ellos, rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos y uno mi boca a la tuya.

De pronto el beso da un giro de 180 grados, siento como ninguno de los dos puede mantener la gravedad.

Un jalón me hunde, llevándome contigo pegado a mi boca y me doy cuenta de que ambos estamos besándonos bajo el agua.

Siento el agua salada alrededor y dentro de nuestras bocas y no me importa ya que tus dulces labios están sobre los míos, haciendo miles de burbujas saladas estallar contra mis sonrojadas mejillas y vertiéndome el amor a litros por el pecho.

Tus manos están arrancándome a jalones la ardiente piel y entran a mis terminaciones nerviosas, estremeciéndolas como un tsunami.

Los gemidos se enmudecen con el agua, el ruido de las olas y los gritos y risas de niños jugando en la arena caliente y húmeda.

_Este es el mejor verano de mi vida_.

Siento como emergimos a la superficie, el agua se queda por debajo de nuestros cuellos y el viento nos saca a respirar empapados, sonrojados y sonriendo…

-Sasuke, te amo-Lo materializas dándome un beso en la frente y yo casi sollozo de alegría.

La marea nos arrastra hasta la arena, donde aparezco sobre tu pecho y con tu boca bajo la mía.

-¿Quieres respiración boca a boca?-Me preguntas con una sonrisa, asiento con una sonrisa y giras, poniéndome sobre la cálida arena, tus labios tocan los míos y los abres con tu lengua.

Siento como el aire se me escapa y la droga entra a mi cuerpo.

Mi propia marca de heroína: Tu saliva.

Una ola nos empapa las piernas y yo me rio junto contigo mientras damos vueltas sobre la arena.

Ambos nos llenamos de sol y nuestras mejillas lo demuestran al estar sonrojadas.

No se sinceramente si es porque estamos al lado del otro o por los rayos UV.

Me importa poco aun así.

Nos paseamos por la costa dándonos besos y caricias al igual que entrelazando aún más nuestras manos.

Siento como todo abandona mi mente y solo deja espacio para ti.

Te tengo a ti siempre y eso es todo lo que necesito.

El sol cae lentamente, poco a poco y siento que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido como para hacer cosas que ambos queremos hacer por siempre. Portarnos como queramos, amarnos como queramos y jugar como queramos…

Nos besamos mientras la brisa nos acariciaba el rostro y el cuerpo, bajo las nubes y el calor exquisito. Nos reímos cuando el castillo de arena que construimos es demolido por una ola que nos empapa y nos hace temblar.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero con las cosas que valen la pena?

Es bello, simple, fantástico y placentero a gran medida.

Te aviento arena y comenzamos a reír, al poco rato de la pelea de arena, nos burlamos de nuestro aspecto y nos metemos al mar, claro, mientras nuestros pies aun tocan el suelo, y comenzamos una guerra de agua como la que comenzó todo esta misma tarde.

Me rindo y hondeo la bandera blanca cuando tú tocas mis labios con tu lengua y caemos sofocados y aturdidos al agua, mientras que el sol se posa sobre el mar y desciende lenta y silenciosamente…

Me siento en la arena, entre tus piernas, mientras me rodeas la cintura con los brazos y me reclinas contra tu cuerpo.

No opongo ni la mínima resistencia y me dejo llevar por el grandioso latir de tu corazón, que siento contra la piel de mi espalda, golpeando rítmicamente al mismo tiempo que el mío.

_Definitivamente ya no me importas, Naruto._

-Te amo, hermanito…-Susurras dulcemente en mi oído y apoyas tu barbilla en mi nuca…

-También yo…-Te contesto mientras entrelazo tu mano con la mía y ambos miramos el ocaso.

El anaranjado del sol está llenando el mar.

Siento tanta dicha de estar aquí contigo.

No necesitamos hablar.

Me das un beso en los cabellos.

No necesitamos preguntar: "¿Me quieres?", "¿Qué te gusta?", "¿Tienes hambre?".

No necesitamos nada de eso, somos hermanos y eso nos hacía sumamente diferentes e iguales a la vez.

Nos amábamos con locura y eso nos hacía saber que significaba cada gesto y mirada del otro.

Había leído sobre los terribles romances de verano y supe porque este no sería terrible:

Porque éramos hermanos, porque estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara y porque lo prometimos sin palabras desde que nacimos.

Mire extasiado como el último gramo de luz solar se extinguía, sumergiéndose en el océano…

Es bellísimo.

La oscuridad se apodera de la playa y las pasiones de nuestros cuerpos ardiendo.

Siento tus manos deslizarse por mi piel y estimular mis sentidos deliciosamente.

-Me encanta como sabes…-Susurras contra mi cuello y le das un lametón.

Me estremezco y mi cuerpo vibra mientras que me giro y me coloco a horcajadas sobre tu pelvis.

Vamos a hacer el amor.

Vamos a hacer el amor y multiplicarlo por la infinidad de veces que quisimos esto…

Y apenas llegara a lo romántico y apasionado de este momento.

Pensar que ayer éramos solo hermanos…

Pensar que durante 14 años hemos sido solo hermanos era terriblemente decepcionante, pensar que pudimos haber hecho esto tiempo atrás...

Aun somos hermanos ahora, pero vamos recalcar que nos amamos, lo haremos en presencia de la luna que recién se asoma entre algunas nubes y marcaremos el cuerpo del otro a nuestro antojo.

Siento tu saliva caliente en mi ombligo, siento como mi ropa interior es arrojada lejos y yo hago lo mismo con la tuya.

Siento nuestras pieles fundirse y fusionarse perfectamente, dos cuerpos, un solo amor, nuestro mundo perfecto.

Comienzas a besarme locamente el pecho mientras yo me ahogo en gemidos.

Siento tus manos en mi sexo y cierro los ojos fuertemente soportando lo más que puedo la intensa sensación.

Alzo las piernas y las enredo en tu cuerpo, rogándote que sigas.

Siento como la rugosa arena me masajea la piel de la espalda, estamos a la orilla del mar.

Tu boca mordisquea mis pezones y tus manos me sujetan el trasero.

Comienzo a gritar de placer cuando tú me muerdes el cuello y tus manos me acarician con insistencia todo el cuerpo.

Sujeto desesperadamente tu rostro entre mis manos y te planto un beso en los labios.

Me respondes el beso con una pasión maravillosa mientras que tus manos me sujetan por las caderas.

Nos detenemos, te miro y siento como si la luna, la playa y la arena fueran poca cosa comparadas contigo…

Veo el color aperlado de tu piel y casi me muero por comerme tu piel, tu boca, tu saliva…

Beso tu cuello y giro sobre ti, para recostarte en la arena suavemente.

Comienzo a besarte en los labios, intentando poder succionar toda la saliva que se hallaba en esta, por suerte era mi droga inacabable, cuando me hiso efecto y me hirvió la sangre pose los labios sobre la piel de tu clavícula, bajo al pecho y me entretengo un buen rato succionando y lamiendo tus pezones tan maravillosamente apetecibles…

Escucho tus gemidos y me complace tanto que casi no puedo respirar.

Me sujetas por los hombros y damos vueltas por la arena mientras nuestras lenguas también dan vueltas dentro de nuestras húmedas bocas.

Siento el agua del mar rozar mis pies y doy un respingo, me besas la frente y metes lentamente 3 dedos a mi boca.

Los embadurno en saliva y tú los metes y sacas sensualmente de mi boca mientras que con tu otra mano pellizcas mis pezones alternativamente.

Es demasiado, no puedo aguantar tanto placer, siento cada punzada y contracción en mi cuerpo que pronto se multiplicaría a millones.

Siento un inmenso placer al sentir la saliva caliente que sale de tu boca sobre mi entrepierna.

Lames con fuerza y yo aprieto los ojos e igualmente los dientes, mordiéndote levemente los dedos.

Succionas sin dudarlo y mis piernas se cierran alrededor de tu nuca y mis manos se entierran en la arena húmeda.

Suelto un grito al sentir que lames la punta de mi rígido miembro y después pasas la lengua por la cara interna de mis muslos, repasando la piel y haciendo uno que otro chupete.

Sacas los dedos de mi boca.

-¿Listo?-Preguntas mientras me miras jadeando y entrecerrando los ojos. Asiento mientras arqueo el cuello.

Siento tu dedo pulgar presionar mi entrada, intentando dilatarla.

Siento de pronto un dedo entrar lentamente y suelto un quejido mientas contraigo involuntariamente mi interior, siento tu fino y largo dedo dentro de mí, explorando e intentando matarme de placer…

Jadeo y consigo inhalar desesperadamente mientras que la marea choca contra nuestros cuerpos.

Me sujetas por debajo del trasero y lo inclinas hacia arriba mientras siento la punta de tu dedo rozar el contorno de mi apretada entrada.

-Relájate-Me pides con voz suave y con tu otra mano comienzas a masajear hábilmente mi miembro.

Exhalo por la boca y no logro divisar nada, más que sentir la mitad de tu dedo entrar en mí, lo metes completamente y yo gimo apretando los dientes y las piernas alrededor de tu pelvis.

-Estas muy estrecho, Sasuke…-Gimes mientras haces círculos lentos y provocativamente deliciosos dentro de mí.

Comienzo a gemir como loco y a menear las caderas mientras siento como mi interior se contrae sobre tus dedos, jalándolos al interior, al notarlo, introduces el tercer dedo embadurnado en saliva, mientras que yo arqueo la pelvis y suelto un quejido sofocado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mmmmhhh…-Asiento con un gemido y me muerdo los labios, extasiado de placer.

Sonríes y comienzas a sacar y meter lentamente los dedos dentro de mí.

Mis caderas se mueven de atrás adelante, contrariando tus movimientos, si mis caderas iban hacia atrás tus dedos iban también atrás y se hundían de nuevo en mi carne yendo hacia adelante igual que mis caderas.

-Ah, ah, ah… Itachi… Ita-ah,ah,ah…-Jadeo sofocado, sintiendo como la saliva Coria por la comisura de mis labios.

Mi ritmo cardiaco estaba a casi 195 o más, mi corazón palpitaba e incluso me lastimaba el pecho por la ferocidad con la que lo acelerabas.

Sacas los tres dedos de mí y yo te miro dubitativo.

Subes mis piernas a tus hombros y me sujetas las caderas con ambas manos, siento el extremo romo y duro de tu miembro tocar mi entrada y siento como todo se nubla.

Entras lentamente y las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, mi cuerpo se tensa y mi pecho tiembla.

-No hagas fuerza, amor…-Me pides mientras que pasas un dedo alrededor de mi entrada, con ese roce, suelto involuntariamente todos mis músculos y tu aprovechas para entrar hasta el fondo.

-¡!- Grito de dolor mientras las lágrimas llegaban a mi cuello. Al sentir como te adentras más en mí y como mi carne ardía y se me desgarraba, me quedo mudo, no puedo gritar, la voz se me ha ido, siento un inmenso dolor, mis ojos están abiertos como platos, mi cuerpo arqueado y tenso por el dolor.

-Sa-Sasuke…Nh…-Gimes de placer ante las contracciones de dolor que hago involuntariamente al sentir tal desgarradora penetración.

-¡Ay!...Ahhh, ahh, ay…-Jadeo mientras las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

Escucho el sonido del mar y de pronto el agua golpea de lleno nuestras caderas, me arde el cuerpo por la sal y suelto un desgarrador grito.

Comienzas a masajear mis pezones con ambas manos mientras que te mueves lo más lentamente posible dentro de mí.

Deliro en placer y la cabeza me da vueltas sin parar.

El aroma a lujuria es tan denso y pesado que no respiro.

Jadeo entrecortadamente y me aferro a tu cuerpo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Mis uñas se entierran en tu espalda con un desgarrador gemido al sentirte tan adentro de mi cuerpo, hundiéndote y fundiéndote en mi.

-¡Itachi!-Grito a los cuatro vientos tu nombre, sin cansarme de repetirlo cuantas veces me penetras deliciosamente bien.

-Ah, ah, Nh… Sasuke…-Gimes entrecortadamente mientras sujetas mi trasero entre tus manos y lo mueves de adelante hacia atrás.

-Ay, ah, ahh… Nh, ah…-No puedo parar de gemir como loco, de pronto siento el agua fría correr por todo mi cuerpo y no retractarse.

La marea había subido y ahora era una tercera persona inexistente que presenciaba nuestro amor…

Sentí cada gota en mi cuerpo y cada estocada maravillosamente dada a mi interior.

Alzo mis brazos y te rodeo el cuello con ellos, me inclino hacia ti y nos besamos mientras que el agua escurre por nuestro cabello y nuestros cuerpos.

Siento cada vez más delicioso tu miembro al hundirse en mi blanda carne, me da vueltas la cabeza, el cuerpo, ¿Soy yo o es la marea que juguetea con nuestros cuerpos con el vaivén de las olas?

Creo que si eran las olas, cuando logro reaccionar ya estoy sobre tu miembro, sentado a horcajadas sobre tu pelvis.

Sujetas mis caderas y comienzas a subirme y bajarme rítmicamente mientras yo solo puedo menear de un lado a otro la nuca y aferrarme fuertemente a tu piel.

-Sasuke…-Jadeas sofocado entre gemidos igual que yo, dejo de mirar el grandioso cielo y miro algo más maravilloso: a ti.

-¿Mmmm?-Pregunto con un gemido y una exclamación al sentarme de lleno sobre tu duro miembro.

-Te amo-Contestas y te sientas manteniéndome a mi aun a horcajadas, de piernas abiertas y pegado a tu magnifico cuerpo.

Me besas y siento como si todo se tornara de un rosa difuso y diéramos vueltas como locos bajo el mar, las burbujas explotan y saben a ti, igual que la brisa de noche y la luna tiene grabadas nuestras iniciales.

Haces que mi mundo sea perfecto con solo rozar tus labios y eso me encanta.

-¡También te amo!-Contesto a voces mientras vuelvo a besarte, observando en mi mente como cambiábamos de lugar y volvíamos al mundo donde solo existíamos tu y yo, el cual era mejor que nada…

Siento un incesante calor subir desde las plantas de mis pies hasta mi nuca, golpeándome espantosamente cada terminación nervios, me abrazo a tu cuerpo, siento que muero y renazco a la vez, me haces sentir cada nueva sensación inesperada, araño tu espalda, siento como si un relámpago me atravesara entero, me absorbiera la vida en un suspiro y al siguiente explotara en mi entrepierna, obligándome a caer en tus brazos con la mirada perdida y dilatada, las piernas débiles y temblorosas, los labios gimiendo por los residuos de aquel magnifico estornudo de placer en mi débil ahora débil cuerpo.

Me doy cuenta del calor en mi interior, tu estas dentro de mi completamente ahora, y me doy cuenta por cómo te tiras a la arena, exhausto, conmigo sobre tu pecho, que sientes lo mismo que yo. El inacabable éxtasis de un perfecto y caluroso orgasmo en la madrugada de un 6 de agosto que acaba de darnos la bienvenida con una maravillosa luna llena, cielo estrellado y un mar perfecto que nos llene de sal para contrastar el dulce y empalagoso romance del que es testigo esta playa de California.

-I-Itachi…-Jadeo casi sin voz, mientras busco tu mirada lentamente.

Veo tus profundos ojos y me pierdo en ellos un buen rato, siento un par de labios en mi frente y reacciono deliciosamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?-Preguntas igual con voz queda. Mientras me rodeas más fuerte con los brazos, contra tu cuerpo.

Siento el mar cubrir nuestros cuerpos desnudos con una manta de agua, mis cabellos gotean, manchando tú pecho de cristalinas gotas y yo solo puedo emitir:

-Te amo…-Siento un ardor al pronunciarlo, un ardor en mi garganta, esto es mejor que el alcohol, que el helado, que cualquier cosa, que cualquier otra palabra, pienso convencido y me doy cuenta de que mis labios esbozan una sonrisa de felicidad genuina de estar desnudo y adormilado, a la luz de la luna y recostado sobre tu pecho desnudo.

-Yo también, te amo, hermanito…-Aun me siento un poco raro al escuchar la palabra "hermano" para dirigirnos el uno al otro, está claro que somos y seremos mucho más que eso, pero, si gracias a los lazos familiares estamos más que unidos, entonces: Bendito sea el ADN.

-Sasuke…-Me llamas y yo te miro atentamente.

-¿Si, amor?

-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste porque no tenía novio?

-Si…

-La respuesta es: Porque te tengo a ti.- Susurras y me besas los labios tiernamente… No puedo moverme, no puedo respirar, no quiero moverme y quiero besarte.

Te beso con fuerza en los labios y tú hundes tu lengua en mi boca, deslizándola con suavidad y elegancia hasta mí, al igual que mis dedos se hunden en la arena y tus dedos se enredan en mis cabellos empapados.

Nunca es tarde para vivir en tu propio mundo.

¿Te parece delinear el mar? ¿Grabar nuestros nombres en la luna y muchas más cosas aparentemente imposibles y bellas?

Para mí eso no es comparado contigo, pero si tú estás ahí, entonces es lo que más quiero hacer.

Te amo y eso es todo lo que se.

_¿Qué es el dolor?, ¿Quién es Naruto?_

Son preguntas con respuestas que desconozco al tenerte a mi lado.

Pero sé que la respuesta a todas las cosas que me preguntes será:

"Porque te tengo a ti."

Fin

Gracias por leer.


End file.
